AltLivia
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: She's got him trapped. He thinks he's got her, but he doesn't have who he thinks...
1. The Game

Newton's words tore at me. Infuriated me.

_At continuing to try to convince yourself that you don't care, but you do care, don't you? Your emotions betray you, and you question your ability to pull this off. You are not fully committed to the task, and because of that, you will fail._

I swallowed hard, but choked back to threatening emotions.

_Screw you, Newton. You're dead anyway._

This was my mission and that bastard wasn't going to unravel it with his snide remarks. He didn't know me. He had no Idea just how capable of pulling this off I was.

A smirk crossed my lips as another voice drifted through my mind.

_She gets security, he gets her. You can always tell when a relationship is about to take that next step._

And I wasn't afraid to take it. Whatever it took to prove Newton wrong.

_Peter is smarter than you were, Newton. I get security, he gets me. Or her. Who cares what he thinks. As long as it stays on track, and after tonight, I have no doubt that it will._

I let out a small laugh and reached to grab my phone from the table, then crossed my legs and settled back into the cushions.

Peter POV

I sat at the bar, staring at the TV even though I didn't really care what was on it. Something was still bothering me about Olivia. There was something ticking away at the edge of my consciousness.

_She must have noticed something different… Maybe she did notice. She just made excuses for herself not to have to deal with it... Kinda like I been doing with you._

_With me?_

Why had she smiled when she asked that? Why didn't it seem to bother her…?

"Here you go," The bartender said placing my drink on the bar. I had to admit, I was happier to see that drink than I had been to see anything all day.

I picked up the glass, just as my phone rang. I picked up the phone and took a hearty sip of the beer. I put it down as I read the message:

**From: Olivia**

**Just Finished briefing Broyles. Can you come over? We need to talk.**

I looked over the text in confusion. I was concerned. It had seemed like Olivia had been putting off anything painful since we got back. Had she finally snapped? Was the Olivia I knew finally coming back?

Alt-Livia POV

_I imagine it requires you to gain Peter Bishop's complete trust._

_What makes you think that I don't already have it?_

_Oh, Maybe its because I'm looking in from the outside, but, I'm willing to wager that somewhere, deep inside his brain, Peter Bishop senses that there's something not quite right with you. That something has changed. That your not his Olivia…_

Peter's knock broke me out of my reverie. I could feel my panicked expression on my face.

_Newton didn't know what he was talking about._

I stopped at the door and took a deep breath, opening it with a smile.

As soon as I saw his eyes, my assurance dropped. I could feel my features becoming more sheepish as I stared into his face. It was blank with hidden concern under the surface that he would never really let show. Neither of us said anything.

I let my expression drop and finally spoke, "I lied to you."

"About what?"

My smirk returned to my lips and I took a step closer, flirting with my eyes, "Uh… I don't wanna talk," I stepped forward and grabbed his jacket, pulling him in.

It didn't take long before he had his hands on my waist and was pushing my gently back. I felt my back hit the picture on the wall, and looked down. I met his eyes again as I went up on my toes to meet him.

I could tell he was turned on as he kissed me. I could tell this was going to be fun.

I put my arm around him and he came closer. I smiled under his lips against mine as his hands tightened around my waist and kicked the door shut. I melted into his chest, pushing his jacket off his broad shoulders.

I could feel him start to pull away, and pulled him closer, but his lips left mine as he kissed his way down my neck. My head fell to my shoulder as he hit my sweet spot.

Yes, this was definitely going to be fun. It was a game. A game where every piece moved to my advantage, and I could play around with them as much as I wished.

I pushed him away so I could see his face, and bit my lip playfully. I slipped my finger through his waist band and lured him gently towards her room. He kept his hands tight on my hips and smiled back, his eyes full with hunger.

He stopped me in the middle of the room, and pulled my lips back to his. He kissed my cheek again, and then farther down, and stopped to whisper in my ear as he unbuttoned my shirt, "I've never seen you like this."

It reminded me of one card I had to play, but of course it would only make the game more interesting.

I felt his lips graze my ear, and turned away shyly, closing my eyes innocently as he slid my shirt off my shoulders. As it fell to the floor, I turned my head back slowly and wrapped my arms around him neck. He started to back towards the bed, and I moved with him, pushing his shoulders down, and climbing further on top of him, without our lips parting…


	2. Mine

Peter POV

I stood outside her apartment waiting for her to answer. I wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about. Maybe what I'd said earlier, maybe something else, but I had a strong feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't going to make my day better.

I heard her grab the door handle several seconds before she answered, and take in a heavy breath. When she opened the door it looked like she had tried to smile, but she couldn't hold it. Her mouth was watered down and her eyes were closed off. We didn't say anything to each other, just looked, and for a second, I saw the tortured Olivia Dunham I remembered in her eyes.

"I lied to you," she said finally and my confusion only grew. I was sure Olivia had lied to me more than once before, but... I wondered if this was different...

"About what?" I asked. My emotions changed when I saw a flirtatious smile move across her face as she stepped towards me.

"Uh... I don't wanna talk," she told me grabbing the front of my jacket, and pulling me in.

I wasn't going to object, maybe something good could come out of this terrible, horrible, no good day. I smiled back at her grabbing her waist and pushing her back until we hit the wall. Olivia moved up slowly on her toes to meet me, and I didn't hesitate to meet her waiting lips. I could feel Liv smile under my kiss as she put her arm around me. My grip on her hips tightened, and I puled her closer, hesitating for just a moment to kick the door shut.

I had her pushed hard against the wall. My Olivia, under my control. I was closer to her than I had ever been, and I could feel the fire beneath me. This was what it was all suppose to come down to.

I moved my mouth away from hers, kissing her cheek, her jawline, her neck... I could tell as I hit her sweet spot and lingered there, feeling her head against my shoulder, her body pressed against mine. She pushed my jacket from my shoulders. I pushed her farther against the wall as it fell to the floor.

She put her hands on my chest and pushed me gently away. I wondered if she was going to stop me. I wouldn't blame her. This was farther than we'd ever gone. I looked intently into her eyes until I saw her flirtatious smirk cross her lips. Olivia bit her lip and moved her hand down from my chest to my waist, slipping one finger under my waistband and letting the other fall to her side.

She sauntered playfully towards her room, pulling me with her. A lioness luring her prey. A side of her that ignited something in me...

I stopped her mid-stride, and pulled her back to me. I kissed along her jaw line slowly and reached for the buttons on her shirt, "I've never seen you like this."

She turned her head away shyly, the first hint of innocence I'd seen from her since I'd come through the door. I could sense it. This was me, and her, and completely new territory. This was _my_ Olivia. She was _mine_.

I unbuttoned the last button and slid her shirt off her shoulders. Her head turned back to mine, and her arms clasped behind my neck as I kissed her. We took a step back, moving until I hit the bed, and she moved over me...


	3. Glass

Alt-Livia POV

I woke up in the early morning, rolling over groggily. I was stopped short. Peter's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and I couldn't move. I tried again to roll out of bed, but did not achieve. IO tried to unravel myself from his hold gently without waking him, but it was too tight. I huffed, laying flt on my back, and considered giving up on getting out of bed. I took one deep breath and rolled hard to my left and felt his arm come loose. I landed lithely on the floor as I rolled off the side of the bed.

I heard Peter grunt, and was afraid I'd woken him. The last thing I needed right now was for him to be awake. I hesitated for a moment crouched next to the bed until I was certain he wasn't going to get up. I stood up and fished for my underwear in the scattered piles of cloth on the floor, then went to pull a robe out of _her_ closet.

In my world, I never would have worn it. I preferred something silk and elegant, to the fluffy monotone colored robe she had hung in her closet. I closed the door to the room as I walked out. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. I stared at my reflection in the glass. I only kept it in the house because _she_ drank. I couldn't stand the taste. Being drink didn't sound so bad, but I just couldn't stand it. I took a tentative sip and waited, then poured the glass down the sink, placing it on the counter haphazardly.

I leaned against the counter. It hadn't been nearly as fun as I'd thought. I couldn't play with Peter. I found my game much more controlled than I would have preferred. Usually playing innocent, torturing the guy, was fun, but with Peter, it was what he expected of Olivia. He expected her to be hesitant and sweet. For him it wasn't hot and passionate. It was suppose to have some deep meaning I didn't care about. After awhile the innocence simply became a charade I knew I had to obtain because if I played too rough, he'd question it.

I picked the glass up from behind me and twirled it by the stem in my hand. My reflection looked back and I didn't recognize it, because it wasn't mine. It was her. This blonde hair, this robe, the hidden emotions I didn't recognize behind my eyes... They weren't mine.

"Olivia," I heard come groggily from behind me. I dropped the glass, and heard it shatter as I looked back to see Peter Leaning against the doorjamb of the room in his boxers.

"Ah – Peter. Oh..." I tried to reorient myself,, and looked down at the glass sprinkled at my feet. I walked around the island to the drawer on the other side where the towels were.

Peter came up behind me as I opened the drawer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and let him hold me, "What are you doing up?" He asked, swaying slightly with me.

My hands were flat on the counter tops. I took them and placed them over Peter's on my stomach, putting a smile in my voice, "Couldn't sleep."

Peter stopped swaying and turned my around to face him. I was slightly surprised, "Still?" He asked, concern all over his features.

I forced a slight smile onto my lips.

"I thought you said it was getting better. You told Broyles that you were okay after coming back."

I reached up and put my hand over Peter's on my cheek, " Have I ever really slept well? Its nothing new Peter."

"But the last time-" Peter cut himself off, trying to find words, "Are you sure your okay to be working? Maybe you need to take some time off. Get yourself together."

"No, Peter! I'm fine, really?"

"I doubt that-"

I backed up from him, breaking his hold, "I'm fine, Peter! Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because! From the second we got back from the other side, you threw yourself right back into your work!You didn't take any type of break, and I haven't seen any real emotion out of you since. You act like your fine Olivia, but I can tell! I can see it inside you Olivia! You are not fine!"


	4. Breaking Point

Peter POV

I pulled in a heavy breath and took Olivia straight in the eyes, suddenly hard as stone, "But that's the thing," I said, taking a step closer to her, "You are fine. Its _not_ like before. There's nothing behind your eyes. There's no fear in your voice. You're not a good liar, and your sure as hell not good at hiding things."

"Peter," Olivia whispered, a measure of hurt injecting in her eyes that I wasn't sure I quite believed anymore, "Peter, you're right," she took a step towards me, "I'm not fine. I'm terrified. Terrified that they're gonna come over here, and terrified that they're going to try to take you away from me again. I've been working as hard as I can to try to pretend everything's okay so I can just be with you, without you having to keep me together all the time, but I can't do it anymore. Peter, I can't do it." Olivia was crying now, hot wet tear rolling down her cheeks, and I crumbled. I was stupid to doubt her. Olivia had been slowly deteriorating the whole time. The small changes were just ways for her to try to stand strong, to hide from me.

"I can't do it," she whimpered one last time, and fell into my arms, hands covering her face. I wrapped them tightly around her.

"Shhh, Olivia, shhh," I cooed and planted a kiss in her hair. This was why I was here. This was why I had come back. Olivia needed me...


	5. Breakfast

Walter POV

I woke in the midlle of the night and couldn't sleep. I slipped slowly out of my bed and put on my fuzzy slippers that Asterisk had picked up for me. I wandered aimlessly through the house for a moment, then turned down the hall towards Peter's room. I hesitated before openning the door, knowing that if he was asleep he'd be angry7 with me, but I opened it anyway.

Looking in the room there appeared to be no one in the bed. I reached over and flicked on the lights to find Peter's bed empty. It worried me. Where could he possibly be at this hour?

Suddenly, I heard movement in the kitchen. I turned and made my way towarsds the light down the halling, caslling out asd I walked, "Peter? Is that You? What are you doing up?"

Just then Agent Figglesworth stepped out into the hallway and startled me. I stepped back, hand on my heart.

"Its just me, Walter,l" She said clamly holding a carton of eggs in one hand and car kerays in the other.

"Oh, Asteroid, You startled me," I said, taking a step closer to her.

"I could tell," she said, "Come on Walter, sit down."

"What are you doing here so early, Agent?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to why she would be in my house without m,y calling at this hour.

"Its, nine o'clock in the morning, Walter. I'm here to cook you breakfast."

My eyebrows creased in confusion, "No it isn't. its barely 3 in the morning."

"No, Walter its Morning already," She said, cracking an egg in a pan. I had the urge to get up and show her how to do it correctly, but I refrained.

"Then where is Peter?" I asked.

"I believe he stayed at Olivia's last night," She told me, sliding the egg onto a plate in front of me.

"Well, isnt that nice," I said with a smile and took a bit of my egg.


	6. Temporily Cancelled

I apologize to my readers, but after the events in last week's episode, I fear I won't be able to write this story for awhile. It hurts too much, and I just can't find the right words to create a world where AltLivia stays and does further damage. So thank you for reading, and I will try to get a chapter up as soon as I have come to terms with these events and can figure out what to say.

PeterxOlivia rest in peace =(


	7. Take Point

**Olivia POV (Over There)**

I rolled over in by bed and looked at the clock. No one could possibly be calling at four o'clock in the morning. I reached over and pressed answer. Charlie's face filled the screen.

"Rise and shine buttercup," he said as cheerfully as he ever was, which obviously, wasn't very much.

"What could possibly be going on at four in the morning?" I asked groggily.

"Apparently a case. Broyles wants us at headquarters in ten."

"K," I smiled.

"I'm at your door in five," he said.

"Got it Charlie," I said and hit the button on the top of the clock. I rolled onto my stomach and covered my face with my arm for a second. I let out a heavy breath, then threw the covers aside and got up.

After two years in fringe division, I had officially managed to train my self to shower, blow-dry my hair, get dressed and get out the door in under five. I almost ran into Charlie on my away out.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, laughing just a little.

"Its not my breakfast you almost spilled," He told me holding out a container with a breakfast sandwich and a protein shake.

"Thank Charlie, your a life saver."

"And by the way, why do I even bother coming up here?"

"I don't know," I smiled mockingly, backing down the hall towards the stairs, "I'd think you would've learned by now," I laughed and ran down the stairs.

"Your late," Broyles informed me as he dropped to my side when I walked through the doors.

"Hey, its not my fault Charlie drives slower than a snale," I joked.

"I heard that."

I chuckled, "So whadda we got here?"

"Well, I believe that's you job, Ms. Dunham. After your superb performance on the Candy man Case, I'm moving you to point for this assignment."

"Thank you sir," I said with a nod. I stood at at attention, arms folded behind my back, "So what exactly am I taking point on?"

"Like I said," Broyles, stated, walking away, "That's for you to figure out."

"Wait, so you called me down here at four in the morning to tell me absolutely nothing?" I scoffed.

"Precisely," He said, turning and entering his office, "Assemble your team."

**Thanks you guys soooo much for reading. And I was simply heart warmed by the response I got to me canceling this story. I'm happy you guys care about it so much. It gave me what I needed to keep writing. Thank you guys so much.**

**Also go and check out my new super cool Fringe fan site. The link is in the comments or you can type in fring-e 'dot' webs 'dot' com. When you get there make sure to check out the _episodes_ page for one of the fringe answers we've all been waiting for!**


	8. Go Home

**Peter POV (Over Here)**

After another short two hours of sleep after Olivia had calmed down. I walked into the lab. Even though it was just barely 6:30, I wasn't surprised to find Walter there already.

"Oh, Peter, You're here!" Walter said excitedly, "Where's Olivia?"

"Well, she's-"

"Hey Walter," I turned around to see Olivia walking through the doors, smiling. She walked past me and towards the steps.

"Oh, Olivia," Walter said elatedly.

As Olivia was about to go down the steps, I reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me, "Olivia, what are you doing here?" She just looked at me. I pulled her aside into her office, closing the door behind me and crossing my arms, "Olivia," I began reproachfully.

"Peter, I can't not work," she complained.

"O-olivia, remember what we talked about," I said taking a step closer to her, "This morning, right before I left. And you followed me, obviously," I put my hands on her cheeks.

"Peter-"

"You said you would take a few days off," She tried to speak again but I shushed her, "Olivia listen to me. I can't loose you again. I've come damn close twice and left you once, and I won't do it again. And that is exactly what is going to happen if you go out in the field right now. You are going to be ignorant, and you are going to get hurt, so please, please, go home."

"Peter..."

"I swear, if you don't walk out that door right now," I said pointing to her office door, "I am going to personally escort you home and deadbolt the door. Got it?" She nodded stubbornly, "Good," I said, kissing her head, "I'll call Broyles. Go."

"I'm going," she groaned and leaned up to kiss me, "Goodbye," she said playfully hitting my chest.

"Go home, Olivia!" I called after her. I guessed that no matter how many times I said it though, she would do something else if she was determined to.


	9. This is My Operation

**Olivia POV (Over There)**

I walked back over to Charlie shaking my head, "Hey Charlie, Is Lincoln in yet?"

"I haven't seen him."

"How big do you think his superiority complex is going to get when I tell him," I asked with a smile, leaning my elbows on his desk.

"When you tell him what?" Charlie asked with a suspicious smile.

"That I just got promoted to his position."

"Ha," Charlie laughed, "You're joking?"

"Nope, Broyles wants me to take point on this assignment. Get Lincoln here now. I also want Astrid prepared to go out in the field in ten," I said, walking towards the door out of the office.

"What?" I heard her exclaim as I passed her. I smiled and strode out the doors.

Ten minutes later I walked back through the doors to find my team completely prepped to go. Astrid stood awkwardly in her new field uniform, holding tightly to her tablet. I hoped she got used to the field quickly, I needed her out there.

When I came in, Lincoln jogged up to me, "You stole my job Dunham," He smiled. I just shrugged with a cocky smirk. He stopped me as I was about to pass him, "Liv, what are you thinking taking an annalist out in the field?"

"I was thinking," I told him, "That after the chain of events case, she could better analyze the data if she were there to see the facts."

"Liv, this is crazy. She is going to get herself-"

"Listen, I don't care how long you've been here. This is my operation. You work for me," I growled. I pulled my arm away and went down the steps towards my team.

"You can't let her do this to you," I heard a voice tell me as I was attempting to calm Astrid. I stopped and turned my head towards the voice to see Peter, leaning against my desk, hands in pockets, "You can't let her mind overtake you. Those words weren't yours. You didn't mean them. You need to grasp on to yourself. Don't let Me slip away. Don't let _my_ Olivia slip away."


End file.
